To define the role of bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) in the early detection o pulmonary involvement in scleroderma and to investigate the pathogenetic mechanism of interstitial lung disease in scleroderma, the technique of BAL s employed to obtain cells and proteins from the lower respiratory tracts of patients with scleroderma or Raynaud's phenomenon and normal controls.